Afraid Of The Dark
by QueenSkittles
Summary: Anthony wanted to show Ian the new Smosh script, but then the power went out. Pairings: Ian/Anthony Ianthony If you do not like the pairings, please do not read.


***Welcome and enjoy! :D***

"BOOYAH! Haha! Beat that..SUCKA!" Ian shouted into the video game he was interested in.

Anthony comes walking in living room, greeting him.

"Hey, what's up man?"

Ian turns his head towards Anthony. He's video partner and best friend. He responds back.

"Oh,hey dude!" Ian slides off the headphones, setting them on  
the coffee table in front of him.

"Just playing some shooting game someone sent us in the mail. I just owned a noob!"

Anthony chuckles, shaking his head. He walks in front of Ian, sitting beside him on the couch.

"So, Ian." Anthony says, trying to get the smaller man's attention. Ian turns his head to the taller man  
beside him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering If you would like to see the next  
new Smosh script I have so far for this Friday?" Ian gets up from the couch, nodding his head.

"Sure, whatcha got?" Anthony gets up too. "Follow me."

They both walk in the hallway side by side going inside the computer room they both shared. Anthony sits in the black computer chair and scoots up towards the Mac desktop. He shakes the wireless mouse, making the computer screen bright up. He points to where he wants Ian to read.

"This part."

He turns his head meeting his best friend that's watching over his shoulder. Ian began to read a bit. But then they heard a sound. A sound they seems to scare both of the two men in horror. They both look at each other in shock.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Anthony questioned Ian. Checking If he ever heard it before.

"I don't know." Ian replies in worry.

But in an instant, the lights began to flicker in Anthony's room. Ian began to whimper. Anthony would tell him to stop acting like such a huge baby. But he was scared as well. Not knowning what is causing the flickering continued anonymously. Anthony began slowly getting out of the chair, shaking.

"Ian.." He asked, worriedly. "Yeah buddy?" Ian responded in a weak tone.

"Am I..the only one freaked out by this?" Ian shooked his head, a sad expression covered his face.

Anthony walk towards the door dramatically. Pulling to door towards him, checking to see If his room was the only one acting strange. Ian watched his best friend's every movement. I know this is hard to believe but Ian is very afraid when left alone. And he wanted to make sure nothing happened to Anthony. Being left alone isn't Ian's worst fear, in fact. It's something that's very common to a child's age...

"Anthony be careful!" Ian shouts, walking up to Anthony's side.

They both peaked into the hallway, the lights were still flickering. Soon enough, the flickering would stop. And Ian was very worried If that happened. Silence filled the house. When Ian was about to tell Anthony that maybe we should check If anyone else in the neighborhood was having the problem, The lights stop. Darkness everywhere. That sent Ian to a frenzy. Ian screamed in horror, hiding under Anthony's sheets, crying. Anthony tried to focus on Ian in the dark but It wasn't doing any good.

"Ian?" Anthony carefully walked towards a frightened Ian, reaching to him.

"Ian?..Are- Are you crying?" Anthony bursted out of laughter, holding his stomach.

Ian suddenly comes out from under the covers. He throws a pillow at Anthony's head hard, telling him to stop and this was serious. Anthony quickly stops laughing and looks at him. "Oh...you were serious." Anthony feels a slight guilt come over him, so he starts to apologize.

"Ian."

No response came from the his best friend.

"Iaaaan."

He repeats trying to get his attention, but knowing It wasn't doing was very shy and easily upset when comes to making fun of him. Anthony felt more guilty and he didn't want to seem that he didn't care. He sat beside the smaller man and rubbed his back. It was hard to see Ian's face in the dark but Anthony could tell he was still crying.

"Ian, look I'm sorry...I didn't mean to laugh at you. It just seemed, crazy that a 24 year-old man is afraid of the dark."

"I'm not crazy!"

Ian shouted in anger, he was sick of being judge for the way he looked and acted. Ian knew Anthony would make slight jokes about his haircut and his mother but that was a joke. The way Anthony laughed seemed like it was very insulting, even with out words being spoken.

"It's nothing wrong having a fear of the dark..." Ian corrected Anthony.

Ian folded his arms. Anthony was about to say he was right, but then had a very good question and he wanted a honest answer.

"But.. If your afraid of the dark...then how do you sleep at night?"

"That's none of your concern." Ian snapped back.

Anthony stood up from the bed, disappointed at his response.

"It is my concern."

"How is it any of your business at how I go to sleep everyday?" Ian asked.

Anthony remained quiet.

"What? Is it now your concern at when I decide to eat? Or leave the house?"

Anthony didn't speak.

"I'm a grown man, and YES I have a fear of the dark but I don't need your questions or you judgement."

Anthony was some-what amazed at how Ian responded. He never defended himself like this. Usually he would get up and walk away and go into his room not coming out for a few hours or even leave the house and doesn't come back untill the next day. Anthony now knew why Ian  
was so silent most of the time, he was so sick of being teased. Even when it was a joke, it's not funny everytime you say it. Ian sighed, returning back under the covers. Anthony started to see Ian's figure under his bed sheets in the moon light shining from his window. Anthony stared at Ian for a long time.

Ian started to drift off to sleep. But then he felt the covers move, he was about to turn around asking If that was Anthony. But he felt a pair of cold arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry." The taller man whispered into his best friend's ear.

Ian didn't know how to react at this point. Anthony never did this nor did he ever got this close to him. Sure they experienced but it was only a one time thing. Ian turned his body to face Anthony, he finally could see his face from the glare from the moon. He looked deep into his brown colored eyes. Anthony stared into his sky blued eyes. No words were no need to be said. Because their eyes expressed it all. Anthony didn't understand the feelings that was between them. But he knew it was something special. A feeling that would last a life time, It felt good to him. He didn't want to let go. Ian scooted closer to Anthony's face. Not loosing contact into his eyes. Anthony wanted to shift away but he couldn't. He wanted this. He wasn't sure what was about to happen. But he knew he would like it. Ian closed his eyes and took the chance. He kissed him. He kissed Anthony. His best friend, his video partner, his lover.

Even though Anthony made mistakes, Ian will always forgive and love him. Anthony was in slight shock. But it didn't bother him. He felt something in the kiss. A spark. That's right. That's surely that's what he felt. He didn't want Ian to stop, hoping the kiss would last forever. Anthony closed his eyes and kissed back. Touching Ian's face to deepen the kiss. Anthony wanted something more. He wanted to taste him. Anthony brushed his tongue against Ian's lips to tell him to let him in. Ian agreed. They kissed slowly and passionately. Everything around them didn't matter. It felt like time stopped itself. And It was just them two, sharing their love to each other. But sadly, It had to end. Ian broke the kiss.

The both opened their eyes, looking at each others in the eyes once more. Anthony smiled. Ian smiled back, and when he did, the power came back on. Ian looked around the room, and sat up. Anthony did the same. It was like magic. Both of them were happy that everything was back to normal. Or is it? Ian opened his mouth.

"Anthony.." He silently spoke.

"Ian.." Anthony whispered.

"I love you." They said in unison.

Both of the two men eyes widen at how they both confessed their love for each other, at the same time. Ian's jaw slightly drops.

"You...love me?" Anthony says, to break the silence.

Ian slowly nods his head.

"I did for a long time." Ian honestly spoke.

Anthony pulls Ian to a hug, then breaks it.

"I did too, but I didn't know you would've felt the same way."

Ian smiles and reaches for Anthony's hand. He intertwines them together. Anthony's face brightens.

"Anthony?"

"Yes, Ian?" He looks into his eyes.

"Promise me you'll stay forever?"

Anthony pressed a kiss on Ian's lips.

"Forever."

***I hope you enjoyed it! :) I really liked it so I decide to post it on here.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own smosh.**


End file.
